With the growth of the wireless industry, more and more services are being added which may use the existing wireless networks to transmit data to a remote location. Telemetry is often used to allow remote reporting of measurements and other data of interest. Typically, wireless communications, such as a radio system, are utilized to implement a data link between the remote device and a host or data collection system. Of course, data links can also use telephones, computer networks, or optical links, for example. Telemetry is particularly useful in those situations where multiple resources are distributed over wide areas.
Telemetry applications utilizing an existing wireless network for remotely transmitting measured data have been proposed. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,972 describes a method for wirelessly transmitting data from a utility meter, such as an electric meter. U.S. Pat. No. 7,129,900 discloses an antenna arrangement for a conventional utility meter having radio frequency (RF) communication capability. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0007444 suggests an antenna for use with an electric meter chassis to communicate wirelessly, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Wireless communication devices for telemetry applications often utilize antennas that are located within the product enclosure, which might be sealed for environmental or certification reasons. The wireless communication devices are typically developed in a laboratory and then deployed in the field. In most cases, the performance of the device is dependent on the particular performance of the antenna. Yet, because the antenna is internal to the product, simulation of performance of the internal antenna can only be performed by utilizing a communication device that is located outside the device.
One alternative technique is the use of a small “whip” antenna or other similar external antenna for the purposes described above. However, this antenna type and its position away from the device may not satisfactorily mimic the performance of the internal antenna to the fidelity required by the design, development, or installation team.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,673 describes a method for assembling and testing a radio device. The antenna to be tested is decoupled from the RF electronics, and then the RF electronics is aligned. After the alignment, the antenna is coupled to the RF electronics and then tested advantageously with a coupler.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,214 discloses a shielded test system providing a common air interface for testing transmit and receive functionality of wireless communication devices. The device to be tested is placed in a test chamber of an RF-shielded enclosure. The test chamber is equipped with a novel test antenna structure for wirelessly communicating test signals to a device under test.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,032 discloses a portable radio terminal testing apparatus comprising an antenna coupler, connecting means, and a measuring device, wherein the coupler comprises a placement member, which places a testing object, a coupling antenna, electromagnetically coupled to an antenna of the testing object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,348 discloses a test chamber for testing a frequency response of a low band antenna array output. The test chamber comprises a rectangular shaped steel enclosure having a lid and a microwave absorptive foam is affixed to the interior walls and base of the enclosure. The lid for the enclosure includes an opening and a pair of alignment pins for positioning the array's monopole antennas within the interior of the test chamber. A probe is located in one corner of the test chamber to provide the RF test signal to the array's monopole antennas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,739 discloses a device for testing RF circuits located in wireless devices in a manner that does not require removal of the module housing or the antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 7,109,932 suggests an antenna test cavity to test the efficiency of an antenna. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060017630 discloses an apparatus and a method for measuring the receiver sensitivity of mobile and wireless terminals.
However, prior test environments and methods for testing wireless devices suffer from a number of shortcomings. In, particular, the aforementioned conventional systems/methods do not simulate an antenna inside of a telemetry device capable of RF communication, to determine the RF performance of the device. In addition, the conventional systems do not suggest any technique for the determination of the communication signal strength, signal quality, or network details to and from the available network infrastructure to determine whether the telemetry device functions well at a given end-point location. Also, the antenna type and its position away from the device, in conventional systems, may not satisfactorily mimic the performance of the internal antenna to the fidelity required by the design, development, or installation team.